


glimpse

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Marinette now curled up in her arms, drifting off into the freespace of her mind, Alya saw glimpses of the demons Marinette refused to acknowledge existed</p>
            </blockquote>





	glimpse

The thunder cracked the sky apart like eggshells, each piece of cloud thrown to the side of the world and shattering on impact. Outside, the rain soldiered on, falling to the ground like reluctant missiles. A war raged between Mother Nature and Father Time, over which one could shake the world’s inhabitants into a fearful state of denial first.

Inside, however, a much more personal battle carried out. 

Alya hadn’t planned for the night to end up like this. Marinette had just invited her over to catch up on studying for their history class, shown by their books that were now scattered over the floor as their activities turned from scholarly to romantic within the span of a few hours.

But with Marinette now curled up in her arms, drifting off into the free space of her mind, Alya saw glimpses of the demons Marinette refused to acknowledge existed. Alya’s hand pressed against the taut, tight skin on the small of her back. Fine lines sliced through where the smoothness used to be. When Alya asked about it before, Marinette refused to say if they had been self-inflicted, or done by the hand of another. 

Alya had no idea which idea scared her the most.

“…n-no more, no more, please…”

In that moment, Alya’s blood ran cold. She looked over at her. Whilst Marinette’s face blurry from her glasses absent on the bridge of her nose, Alya could recognize that scrunched-up outline of distress _anywhere._

Marinette continued to whimper and shrink into her arms. Alya went to brush her cheek, only to feel the trails of wet leaking from both eyes. 

“Mari, Mari…” She stroked her hair and ignored the painful pulsations in her own heart. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I’m right here, Mari. Ssh…”

The comfort was a brief interlude, barely memorable save for a reference on how to deal with the nightmares in the future. But the look on Marinette’s face after she calmed down…

… well. They’d just have to talk about it when the storm stopped raging on, and the calm hit Paris again.


End file.
